Fabryka Absolutu/18
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I. J. Największy dziennik ludowy „Przyjaciel Ludu” miał redakcję nie tak bardzo liczną. O godzinie pół do dziesiątej wieczorem siedział w jej lokalu tylko nocny redaktor Kosztial (Bóg raczy wiedzieć, dlaczego fajki nocnych redaktorów śmierdzą tak haniebnie) i pater Joszt, który pogwizdując przez zęby, pisał na jutro artykuł wstępny. W tej chwili wszedł do redakcji pan metrampaż''metrampaż'' (z fr. mettre en pages: umieszczać na stronach) — łamacz, pracownik zecerni formujący kolumny druku ze szpalt złożonych przez zecera. edytorski Novotny i przyniósł mokre odbitki szczotkowe''odbitka szczotkowa'' — próbny wydruk, na którym można sprawdzić jakość składu i nanieść korektę. Dawniej był to wydruk odbijany ręcznie przez przyłożenie kartki papieru do złożonych szpalt posmarowanych farbą i ostukanie jej szczotką. edytorski. — No więc, panowie, artykuł wstępny — warknął. — Kiedyż go mamy złożyć? Pater Joszt przestał świstać. — Zaraz będzie, panie Novotny — rzekł skwapliwie. — Nie przypominam sobie pewnego słowa. Czy już mieliśmy „diabelskie machinacje?” — Onegdaj. — Aha. A „zbójecka zasadzka?” Też już była? — Była. — „Nikczemne oszustwo?” — Mieliśmy dzisiaj. — „Bezbożny wynalazek?” — Chyba ze sześć razy — odpowiedział redaktor Kosztial. — Szkoda! — westchnął pater Joszt. — Uważam, że zbyt rozrzutnie szafowaliśmy myślami. Jak wam się podobał dzisiejszy artykuł wstępny, panie Novotny? — Mocny — rzekł pan metrampaż. — Ale czas już składać. — Zaraz będzie — zapewniał pater Joszt. — Sądzę, że ci z góry byli zadowoleni z numeru porannego. Zobaczycie, że przyjdzie Jego Biskupia Miłość. Powie mi: Dobrze ryczałeś, Joszcie. Mieliśmy już „oszalałą wściekliznę?” — Mieliśmy. — Szkoda. „Musimy ustawić nowe baterie i palić, Joszcie”, rzekła do mnie któregoś dnia Jego Miłość. „Bij w nich jak w kaczy kuper! Bo uważasz, wszystkiego do czasu, ale my na wieki”. — A pan, panie Novotny, nie ma w zapasie jakiego takiego dobrego słówka? — No, więc dajmy na to „zbrodnicza tępota”, albo „perwersyjna złośliwość”. — Niczego sobie — odetchnął z ulgą pater Joszt. — Powiedz pan, panie Novotny, skąd pan bierze takie dobre pomysły? — Ze starych roczników „Przyjaciela Ludu”. Ale ten artykuł wstępny, wasza wielebności! — Zaraz się zrobi. Poczekajcie: „Zbrodnicza tępota i perwersyjna złośliwość wiadomych kół, które bałwanami Baala mącą czystą wodę Skały Piotrowej... Aha, zaraz będzie: Skały Piotrowej, mącą czystą wodę, tak, i ustawiają na niej złotego cielca, który zwie się diabłem czyli Absolut...”. — Artykuł wstępny? — ozwał się głos we drzwiach lokalu nocnej redakcji. — Laudetur Jesus Christus''Laudetur Jesus Christus'' (łac.) — niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrytus. edytorski. Wasza Biskupia Miłości — zerwał się pater Joszt. — Macie artykuł wstępny? — zapytał biskup Linda, wchodząc żwawym krokiem. — Któż to pisał poranny wstępniak? Rany boskie, wyście nas urządzili! Który idiota napisał to? — Ja — wyjąkał pater Joszt, cofając się. — Ja... Wasza Biskupia Miłości... ja myślałem... — Ja ci dam myśleć! — ryknął biskup Linda, upiornie łyskając okularami. — Masz! — Zgniótł w ręku poranny numer „Przyjaciela Ludu” i rzucił go Josztowi pod nogi. — „Ja myślałem”! Patrzcież, on myślał! Czemuś nie telefonował? Czemu nie zapytałeś, co masz pisać? A wy, panie Kosztial? Jak pan może zamieszczać coś podobnego? Pan także pewno myślał? Novotny! — Słucham — rzekł pan metrampaż, drżąc ze strachu. — Dlaczego kazał pan to złożyć? Pan także myślał? — Nie, ja nie myślałem — protestował metrampaż. — Ja muszę składać, co mi panowie poślą. — Nikt nic nie musi, tylko, co każę ja! — oświadczył stanowczo biskup Linda. — Siadaj, Joszcie, i czytaj, coś rano naględził. Mówię ci: czytaj! — Już od dawna — czytał pater Joszt drżącym głosem swój własny artykuł wstępny — już od dawna, niepokoi nasz ogół... nikczemne oszustwo... — Co? — Nikczemne oszustwo, Biskupia Miłości — jęknął pater Joszt. — Ja myślałem... ja... ja teraz widzę... że... — Że co? — Że to jest trochę za mocne, to „nikczemne oszustwo”. — Pewno, że za mocne. Czytaj dalej. — ...nikczemne oszustwo z tak zwanym Absolutem... którym masoneria, Żydzi i inni postępowcy... bałamucą świat. Zostało naukowo dowiedzione... — Patrzcie państwo — krzyknął biskup Linda. — Joszt nam coś naukowo dowiódł! Czytaj dalej! — ...naukowo dowiedzione — bąkał nieszczęsny Joszt — że tak zwany Absolut... jest takim samym szwindlem niedowiarków... jak sztuczki mediów, które... — Poczekaj no — rzekł z nagłą łaskawością biskup. — Napisz taki artykuł wstępny: Zostało naukowo dowiedzione... Napisałeś? A więc, dowiedzione, że ja, pater Joszt, jestem osioł, fujara, niezguła... Napisałeś? — Napisałem — szepnął zmiażdżony Joszt. — Wasza Miłość raczy dyktować dalej. — Wrzuć to do kosza, synu — rzekł pan biskup — i rozwieś swoje głupie uszy. Czytałeś dzisiejsze gazety? — Czytałem, Wasza Mił... — Wygląda tak, jakbyś ich nie czytał. Dzisiaj rano, paterku, ukazał się przede wszystkim komunikat związku monistów, że Absolut jest właśnie tą Jednością, którą moniści zawsze uważali za Boga, że więc kult Absolutu w pełni odpowiada nauce monistów. Czyś to czytał? — Czytałem. — Dalej wiadomość, że loże masońskie zalecają swoim członkom kult Absolutu. Czytałeś? — Czytałem. — Dalej, że na synodalnym zjeździe luteranów superintendent Maartens miał pięciogodzinny wykład, w którym dowodził tożsamości Absolutu z objawionym Panem naszym. Czytałeś? — Czytałem. — Dalej, że na zjeździe Siódmej Międzynarodówki delegat rosyjski Paruskin-Rebenfeld zaproponował oddawanie czci Towarzyszowi Bogu, który sympatie swoje dla ludu roboczego objawił tym, że wstąpił do fabryk. Przyjęto z wdzięcznością do wiadomości, że Najwyższy Towarzysz postanowił pracować zamiast wyzyskiwanych. Uchwalono wniosek, aby na dowód solidarności zagaił generalny strajk we wszystkich swoich zakładach. Po tajnej naradzie prezydium, wniosek cofnięto jako przedwczesny. Czytałeś? — Czytałem. — Wreszcie przyjęto rezolucję, że Absolut jest wyłącznie majątkiem warstw proletariackich i ludowych i że burżuazja nie ma prawa czcić Go lub też przyjmować od Niego cuda. Zarządzono opracowanie robotniczego kultu Absolutu oraz nakazano tajne uzbrojenie na wypadek, gdyby kapitał spróbował wyzyskiwać albo przywłaszczyć sobie Absolut! Czytałeś to? — Czytałem. — Dalej, manifest Wolnej Myśli, komunikat Armii Zbawienia, oświadczenie Teozoficznej Centrali Adyar, list otwarty do Absolutu, a podpisany przez Wspierające się Gminy Chałupników, manifest Związku Właścicieli Karuzel podpisany przez prezesa Bindera, dalej Głos Jednoty Kostnickiej, numer specjalny „Głosów z Tamtego Świata”, „Baptysowskiego Czytelnika” i „Abstynenta”... Człowieku, czytałeś to wszystko? — Czytałem. — Więc widzisz, synu miły. Wszędzie tam z wielkim hałasem przywłaszczają sobie Absolut, robią mu honory i świetne propozycje, mianują go członkiem honorowym, mecenasem, protektorem, Bogiem, i Bóg wie czym jeszcze, a tymczasem taki jakiś półgłówek, pater Joszt, tak jest, Joszt, maluchny Joszcik, nadyma się i krzyczy, że wszystko jest nikczemnym oszustwem i naukowo dowiedzionym szwindlem! Jezus Maria, tyś nas urządził! — Ależ, Wasza Miłości, miałem przecież nakazane... pisać przeciwko... przeciwko tym wszystkim zjawiskom... — Miałeś nakazane — przerwał mu pan biskup surowo. — Ale czy nie widzisz, że się sytuacja zmieniła? Ech, mój Joszcie — wołał biskup, powstając — nasze świątynie opustoszały, a owieczki pobiegły za Absolutem. Joszcie, człowieku głupi, jeśli mamy pozyskać owieczki dla siebie, musimy zdobyć Absolut. We wszystkich kościołach poustawiamy atomowe Karburatory, ale takich rzeczy, ty moja wielebnostko, nie rozumiesz. Zapamiętaj sobie, to jedno: Absolut musi pracować dla nas: musi być nasz, id est''id est'' (łac.) — to jest. edytorski, musi być tylko nasz. Capiscis''capiscis'' (z wł.) — zniekształcona forma capisci: rozumiesz (2 os. lp cz. ter.). edytorski, mi fili''mi fili'' (łac.) — mój synu. edytorski? — Capisco''capisco'' (wł.) — rozumiem. edytorski — szepnął pater Joszt. — Deo gratias''Deo gratias'' (łac.) — Bogu dzięki. edytorski. Teraz, Joszciku, wykręcisz się, ale na całego. Napiszesz ładny artykulasek wstępny, w którym powiesz, że Święta Kongregacja, uwzględniając prośby wiernych, przyjęła Absolut na łono Kościoła. Panie Novotny, masz pan tu o tym List Apostolski. Weźmie pan na to grube czcionki cycero''czcionki cycero'' — dużymi literami; cycero w typografii to jednostka długości, wynosząca 12 punktów typograficznych, czyli ok. 4,5 mm. Nazwa pochodzi od rozmiaru czcionek użytych w wydaniu listów Cycerona z 1468 r. edytorski na pierwszą stronicę. Pan, panie Kosztial, poda w „Wiadomościach Miejscowych”, że prezes G. H. Bondy przyjmie w niedzielę z rąk arcypasterza sakrament chrztu. Doda pan do tego radosne powitanie, rozumie pan? A ty, Joszcie, siadaj i pisz... Poczekaj no, jakieś mocniejsze słowo na początek. — Och, Wasza Miłości, może by: zbrodnicza tępota i perwersyjna złośliwość wiadomych kół... — Bardzo dobrze, pisz: — Zbrodnicza tępota i perwersyjna złośliwość wiadomych kół już od miesięcy stara się sprowadzić nasz lud na błędne drogi. Publicznie głosi się heretycki fałsz, że Absolut jest czymś innym, niż owym Bogiem, ku któremu już od kołyski wznosiliśmy ręce... Masz to?... Wznosiliśmy ręce w dziecinnej wierze... i miłości... Masz to? Więc dalej... ----